Get a Job
Get a Job is the second part of episode 4 of Plumbers. Plot Cibus: PEIXES I HAVE GOT A BIG PROBLEM Peixes: What? Cibus: Out of money!!!!!!!!!! Peixes: WHAT?!?! How did you make us run out of money? Cibus:FLASHBACK TIME! On Ammopetra, the hot desert planet... Magister Pupe: Here you can see the famous pyramids of- Cibus (thinking): I need a banana. (leaves the group) Cibus entered a house. There was someone sitting in front of many rows of Peschaniks. Peschanik in the front: Well, here we have the last known banana on Ammopetra. This costs a fortune. Who has a price? Peschanik #1: 1000! Peschanik #2: 3000! Cibus: 7000! Peschanik in the front: Banana sold to the dinosaur thingy! END OF FLASHBACK Peixes: YOU WASTED ALL OUR MONEY ON A BANANA?!?!?!!? Cibus: Yeah, and it didn't taste so good. Peixes: DO YOU KNW WHAT THAT MEANS?!?! Cibus: What? Peixes: We must get- A JOB. (dum dum duuuum) Cibus: A JOB? ARE YOU CRAZY? Peixes: Dude, we must get money. Cibus: So what jobs can we try? Peixes: Cafeteria is the first thing I think of. Cibus: Making food, yay! At the cafeteria. Peixes: Ms. Partikas, can we work here? We really need the money. Ms. Partkis: Okay, let's see what foods can you make. Make some dishes and I'll come later. Peixes: Oh crud, I can't cook! Cibus: Don't worry, I can make some mean dishes! 1 hour later. Ms. Partikas: What did you make for me? Cibus: Well, I have made you some great foods! Try my rock salad, rock soup, my rock burger, rock sandwich, or my delicious devilled rock! Later. Peixes: You didn't tell me you can only make rock foods! Cibus: BUT THEY ARE DELICIOUS. Peixes: The next job I think about is being a doctor. Cibus: Don't we have to go through med school? Peixes: Periculo works there. Cibus: Oh right Peixes:Let's go. At Daynjar's office. Peixes: Daynjar, we want to be your assistants. Daynjar: Okay, you are hired. Cibus: WTFUDGE?!?! Periculo: THEY ACCEPTED ME THAT WAY TOO! Peixes: Oh crud. Papiro: (enters room) My body was ripped a bit. I NEED MEDICAL HELP! Cibus: I'll be your doctor now. Papiro: WHAT?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cibus put tape on the ripped part. Papiro: YAY I'M HEALED! Peixes: That was exetremely easy. Galvan: I have appendix problems and I need medical help, NOW! Peixes: O.O (does that face) Later. Peixes: Good thing we ran away. Cibus: Now what will we do? Peixes: A song describing all the jobs we did? Cibus: Yes. The song Get a Job is played with them trying jobs. Peixes: That was annoying. Cibus: Yep. Peixes: What now? Cibus: No more jobs. Peixes: CRUD. Cibus: Well, I'll go buy a Sprite can in the vending machine. (buys Sprite) Peixes: Wait what? Let me see how much money we have. (looks at the money) Dude, we just lost 7 bucks. Don't you notice number one at the start? Cibus: Ehh, no. Peixes: WE JUST WENT THROUGH ALL THOSE JOBS FOR NOTHING?!?!?!?! Cibus: Sorry. Peixes: I'LL KILL YOU! THE END. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Ms. Partikas *Papiro *Daynjar *Periculo *Magister Pupe (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Plumbers (series)